Perdona Si Te Llamo Amor
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: UA. ¿Es acaso estúpida? Él es un mal padre, él tiene un hijo, él está casado, él tiene una esposa, una vida hecha. Entonces, ¿cómo ha podido enamorarse de él? PARADO HASTA QUE EMPIECE Y ACABE DE EDITARLO. ¡DISCULPEN LAS MOLESTIAS!
1. A Primera Vista

**Disclaimer: FMA es de Hiromu Arakawa. El título de la historia le pertenece a Federico Moccia y a su libro más famoso "Scusa ma ti chiamo amore", mas no la trama, esa es mía y ésto fue escrito sin fines lucrativos.**

**Línea Temporal: Universo alterno.**

**Nota1: Puericultura es una de las especialidades de la medicina. Significa "cuidado de los niños"; o sea, el arte de la crianza. Una puericulturista está calificada para cuidar niños en guarderías, jardines de infancia y estancias infantiles.**

* * *

"_Cuando menos te lo esperas, cuando crees que todo va mal, y que tu vida calculada hasta el mínimo detalle es un desastre, es cuando sucede"._

_-Federico Moccia; Perdona si te Llamo Amor._

* * *

**PERDONA SI TE LLAMO AMOR**

_Capítulo 1: Primera vista_

Winry Rockbell, rubia de ojos azules, estatura media; dieciocho años; estudiante de bachillerato técnico, puericulturista; se dirige a su centro de prácticas profesionales, la estancia infantil "Sueños y Sonrisas". A Winry siempre le han gustado los niños, la manera en la que se expresan, lo simples y complicados que pueden ser, lo inteligentes que se vuelven; sus manos pequeñas, sus sonrisas babosas y faltas de dientes, sus caras gordas y redondas, sus risas que pueden alegrarle el día a cualquiera.

Ella, Rockbell, decidió estudiar un bachillerato técnico por dos razones: es más barato y te otorga un título. Vive con su abuela, Pinako Rockbell, la cual posee una modesta ferretería en un barrio humilde de la ciudad de Central. Winry perdió a sus padres cuando niña, un accidente de autos, hombre borracho que embiste a un carro que trata de esquivarlo.

Sueños y Sonrisas es un lugar mágico, piensa Winry al entrar a la guardería. No es muy grande, pero es lo suficientemente amplio para los menos de cincuenta niños que cuidan allí. Está pintado en varios colores, vivos, alegres que la invitan a sonreír. Las risas y los cantos llegan hasta ella, que aún se encuentra en la calle. Es su primer día, está emocionada. Entra al lugar y la directora del plantel la saluda con una sonrisa.

—Debes ser Winry —dice como con un tono amigable, como si fuera una agradable conocida.

—Un placer conocerla.

—Llámame Rose —pide la mujer—. No me gusta que me digan "señora" o "directora". Me hace creer que soy prepotente.

Sonriendo, Winry agradece las cortesías y atenciones para con ella, una simple estudiante. Rose, mujer de más de treinta años y con el cabello castaño y graciosos mechones rosas al frente (¡a los niños les gustan! Dice cada vez que le preguntan por ellos), la invita a abandonar la salita de entrada y la encamina hasta las aulas. Ella le pregunta cómo le va en la escuela y qué es lo que le gusta de ser educadora, ella responde con sinceridad a todos los cuestionamientos y sonríe también.

Rose la presenta con todas las maestras, la que se ocupa de niños más pequeños, los de tres años, Riza Hawkeye. Quien cuida de los más difíciles de controlar, los que poseen de entre cinco y seis años, Rebecca Catalina. La misma directora es quien cuida a los niños de cuatro; el lugar es pequeño, la cantidad de niños también.

Ya es hora de decidir a quién va a ayudar. Es muy obvio, a la directora. La pobre vive estresada entre la dirección, recepción y el salón desde que María Ross, la antigua maestra que ocupaba su puesto en el aula, desertó hace tres semanas.

—Serás de gran ayuda; como una bendición —dice. Winry sonríe nuevamente. ¿Cuántas sonrisas lleva ya?

Pasa al salón pintado en colores amarillo y naranja, lleno de juguetes y libros; dibujos y pintura; crayolas y colores. Allí hay cerca de quince niños corriendo, descontrolados. ¿Qué hacen? Unos juegan a atraparse, otros iluminan los libros de colorear y un par de niñas sacan libros de la pequeña biblioteca y se maravillan por los dibujos, pues no saben leer.

El día pasa rápidamente, es pesado, pero satisfactorio. Winry está segura de que nunca lo olvidará. Fue imperfectamente perfecto y se alegra cada vez más de haber elegido un bachillerato técnico. Piensa que está preparada para trabajar en cualquier momento en eso, que es su vocación… si tan solo tuviera el dinero suficiente para pagarse la universidad…

Sabe de sobra que, aunque posea un título técnico, la paga que recibirá será mínima y, probablemente, hasta lastimosa. Apenas para subsistir. Por eso quiere ir a la universidad a licenciarse, para que la tomen en serio, para que le paguen lo que se merece; para que su abuela deje de trabajar en ese lugar deteriorado y llevarla a vivir a otra parte, a un lugar bonito, a que descanse por el resto de sus días.

Con un beso, Winry se despide de Kristin, una niña de cuatro años a la que le faltan los dientes frontales, pero que sonríe mucho, y la lleva hasta la entrada para que la directora la entregue a sus padres. Kristin en la primera en marcharse, pero a los pocos minutos llegan por Mariel, luego por Anthony y Jasmin, son primos y vecinos, así que los recogen juntos.

Poco a poco el salón se queda vacío y los barullos se alejan junto con los motores de los autos, con el ruido de los claxon y las voces de los padres que conversan con sus niños. Winry se sienta en una de las pequeñas sillas de color rojo vibrante, esperando no romperla, y observa los dibujos que los pequeños han hecho y han olvidado en la mesa en su carrera de regresar a sus hogares. Todos son más rayones que dibujos y, si de iluminar se trata, dejan mucho que desear. Pero son niños pequeños y no se les puede pedir más.

Sin embargo, hay un dibujo que resalta entre los otros. Un niño con bata blanca, morteros, matraces y tubos de ensayo a su alrededor. Es exponencialmente bueno comparado con los otros. ¿Es de un niño?

Como respondiendo a su pregunta, un niño sale del cuarto de aseo y le dice:

—Ese es mío —con la dulce y tierna voz que sólo un niño pequeño puede hacer—. Se lo daré a mi papá.

Sonriendo, Winry se reprende a sí misma por no notar que no era la última persona del aula y trata de recordar el nombre del pequeño. Sabe que lo vio a lo largo del día, pero no recuerda haberlo correteado ni exigido que dejara de jalar a sus compañeros u obligado a hacer alguna cosa que no quisiera, como a muchos otros. Fracasa en su intento por rememorar y se lo pregunta directamente, apenada con el infante.

—Soy Joshua.

—¡Oh! ¿Y por qué dibujas tan bien, Joshua?

—Me gusta dibujar; papá cuelga todos mis dibujos en el refri.

Winry revuelve sus cabellos rubios y observa el reloj de pared. Pasan de las seis y media. Se supone que los niños salen a las seis, ¿por qué Joshua sigue aquí? nuevamente, coincidentemente con sus pensamientos, Rose entra por la puerta y le pide a Winry que se quede un poco de tiempo más, que las maestras se han ido ya y ella tiene una junta con otros directores de guarderías acerca de nuevos menús infantiles.

—Está bien, no hay ningún problema.

—Todo el tiempo que te quedes esperando irá a tu registro, no te preocupes. Y lamento mucho que esto ocurra desde el primer día, pero no puedo dejar a Joshua solo.

—Eso no es lo que me preocupa —responde—. Pero, ¿quién vendrá por Joshua?

—¡Mi papi! —se entromete el niño y toma uno de los carritos que están relegados en el rincón para ponerse a jugar.

—Su papá vendrá y, por favor, no te tomes personal nada de lo que diga, es un buen hombre.

Asintiendo, la estudiante insta a la profesora a marcharse sin preocupaciones y se queda con el menor, arrodillándose y sentándose a jugar con él, esperando que vengan por él. Cuando pasan los minutos y dan las siete, Winry se preocupa. ¿Y si no vienen por él? ¿Qué hará ella? pero, lo que más la turba del asunto, es que Joshua permanece entretenido y nada preocupado. No llora ni se queja porque se ha quedado tan tarde en la guardería y nadie ha venido por él. Rockbell cree que el niño está acostumbrado. ¿Qué clase de padres tendría? ¿Por qué lo abandonan tan fácilmente?

Molesta por su línea de pensamiento, Winry le pide a Joshua que deje los juguetes, que es hora de guardar, pero, que a cambio, le leerá un cuento.

—Sé leer —argumenta el niño y él mismo escoge un libro y comienza con su lectura, mientras, Winry recoge los juguetes y los pone en el baúl.

—¿Qué lees? —pregunta la chica, sentándose a su lado.

—El guardián entre el centeno —le responde y la muchacha se asusta. ¿El guardián entre el centeno? ¿En serio? ¡Esa es lectura para adolescentes! ¡Un niño no debería estar leyendo eso. Se lo arrebata.

—¿De dónde has sacado ese libro?

—De mi casa. Papá siempre lo lee, quiero leerlo yo también.

—¿Él te lo…

La campanilla de la recepción corta su inspiración para la reprimenda. Asume que es el padre del niño, así que, envalentonada, se para y camina con Joshua de la mano hasta la sala de espera y el libro en otra. Ensaya lo que va a decirle en los quince segundos de camino que hace, el pequeño rubio canturrea la canción "son las doce" que se canta en el jardín de infancia, pero le cambia la hora. Son las siete, él recita.

—¿Quién eres tú? —pregunta el hombre con voz que no admite quejas o reproches, tampoco mentiras o pretextos. Todo el valor de Winry se esfuma ante su voz, lo poco que le queda desaparece al verlo. Su corazón palpita, sus ojos se pierden en los de él. Son dorados, profundos, llenos de emociones que no puede descifrar, pero que la arrastran con ellos. ¿Qué es esto que está sintiendo? Su corazón golpea fuerte en su pecho. Ella se dice que es miedo y trata de imitar el procedimiento de entrega de niños que hace la directora.

—Soy una pasante de bachillerato. La directora no se encuentra aquí —responde sumisamente. Ya no quiere regañar, ya no está molesta; está perdida, está abrumada, eso sí—. ¿Es usted el padre de Joshua?

—Sí, soy Edward Elric. Gracias por cuidar de mi hijo —el autoritarismo de su voz baja considerablemente, ahora está agradecido con ella. Le sonríe. Las mejillas de la estudiante se sonrojan.

—No-no es nada —tartamudea y se reprende mentalmente por eso. Ella no tartamudea, ella no se avergüenza. Ella es directa y firme, como ese hombre. No puede bajar la guardia así, se supone que está molesta, se supone que él es un mal padre. Se supone que ella no debe verlo así, como ahora, como un príncipe. Porque él tiene un hijo, probablemente también una esposa. Es mayor y ya casado, con seguridad, y ella es una niña boba que acaba de cumplir la mayoría de edad.

Joshua, que ya está tomado de la mano con su padre, le entrega el dibujo que hizo. Su padre sonríe y, aunque Winry sabe que esa sonrisa no es para ella, siente que su corazón se salta un latido cuando la ve.

Ambos rubios se despiden, padre e hijo, Edward y Joshua, ella corresponde el gesto. Cuando ya se han ido, Winry se recarga en una pared, se resbala hasta llegar al suelo, una mano sobre su alocado corazón. Sus piernas son como gelatina, sus manos tiemblan por el encuentro, su cara, no la ve, pero está segura de que se encuentra roja, muy colorada. Parece una niña enamorada; no, es una niña enamorada.

¿Es acaso estúpida? Él es un mal padre, él tiene un hijo, él está casado. ¿Cómo ha podido enamorarse de él a primera vista y por una sonrisa? ¿Es que no ha madurado nada? Ella no cree en los hombres, bueno, no puede creer en ellos ahora. Quiere concentrarse en sus estudios, quiere ser alguien en la vida, quiere tener un mejor futuro, quiere hacerlo por su abuela. Todo lo que le está sucediendo ahora es una niñería, un sinsentido…

…Pero lo está sintiendo, y algo en su interior le dice que no hay marcha atrás.

* * *

**Well. Para aquellos listillos que me tengan en alertas (xD) y hayan notado que tengo una historia escalofriantemente paralela-casi igual a ésta, les explico las razones:**

**Si bien esta historia fue pensada como un EdWin hace como ¡uuuuhhhh! De tiempo (antes de pensar Persuasión, siquiera. Mis ideas son de lenta gestación), nada más acabar de escribirla y publicarla, como que quise borrarla y adaptarla a la otra pareja (como ya lo hice), pero estuvo ocupada y luego salí de parranda y bla bla y no alcancé y, para cuando lo iba a hacer... ya había reviews (:D). Entonces me dio penita eliminarla por esas personas y ahora me estoy auto-castigando por mi etsupidez publicando dos historias "paralelas", pero, como dije en la versión Narutera, NO soy iguales. Ni siquiera van a tener el mismo final, para los próximos capítulos, lo que suceda en una, puede no suceder en otra. ¿Por qué? PORQUE SERÍA ESTAR FUERA DE PERSONAJE, los protagonistas de ambas historias son abismalmente diferentes. Aunquehay algunos sucesos que pueden suceder en ambas, pero de diferente manera. Joder, que hasta para eso hay que tener maña, es un engorro.  
**

**Yey. Es todo. Gracias por su atención.  
**

_Miss Pringles**.  
**_


	2. No Competencia

"_Mal de amores. Y no se cura fácilmente. No existen medicinas. Ni remedios. No se sabe cuándo pasará. Ni siquiera se sabe cuánto duele. Sólo el tiempo lo cura. Mucho tiempo. Porque cuanto mayor ha sido la grandeza de un amor, tanto más largo resulta el sufrimiento cuando éste se acaba. Es como en las matemáticas: se trata de magnitudes directamente proporcionales"._

_Federico Moccia – Perdona si te llamo Amor_

* * *

**PERDONA SI TE LLAMO AMOR**

_Capítulo 2: No Competencia_

Dos semanas pasaron después del primer encuentro de Winry con el hombre de ojos encantadores, Edward Elric. No es que no se hayan visto por falta de oportunidades, sino que Winry evita el encuentro. Después de todo, la distancia puede menguar un amor. Rose le ha pedido varias veces ya que se quede a cuidar a Joshua (el niño es un amor, pero no puede crear lazos con él, pues terminará yéndose en cuanto termine las prácticas), pero ella se ha negado poniendo de excusa a su abuela. Que si está enferma o si está sola.

Hoy no es la excepción. Winry ha guardado sus pertenencias en su bolsa azul y está dispuesta a marcharse. Tiene ganas de marcharse antes de que llegue Edwrad y le arruine el día, la semana y, tal vez, hasta el mes.

No quiere verlo porque lo que siente por él es incorrecto, es inmoral y es monstruoso. No puede estar enamorada de un hombre casado, que ya tiene una vida hecha, una esposa y un hijo. Peor aún es intentar hacer algo. Sería destruir una familia y ella no le desea eso a nadie, ni a su peor enemigo. Ella ha crecido sin padres, sabe lo horrible y doloroso que es. Jamás podría hacerle eso a Joshua, jamás podría meterse con Edward por esa causa; jamás podría hacerle eso a otra mujer.

Apesadumbrada y con ganas de desaparecer de la faz de la tierra, Winry se marcha de la estancia infantil, asegurándole a Rose que debe cuidar a su abuela, a la cual le han dado uno de esos "achaques de la edad". Claro. Achaques. Si su abuela supiera que la está llamando anciana ya la hubiera golpeado con su pipa. Ella es una mujer saludable.

Pero ni la suerte ni el destino están de la mano de Winry, no le sonríen ni le quieren sonreír, como vienen haciendo desde el día en que sus padres fallecieron, pues sus cálculos no han sido exactos. Ella creía que Edward aparecería cerca de las siete cuarenta, como de costumbre (según le había contado Rose), no ahora, a las seis veinte. Chocaron por descuidarse y Edward la tomó del brazo para no hacerla caer. Su corazón late tan rápido que puede escuchar su sonido atronador en sus oídos. Tal vez hasta Edwrad lo escucha, tal vez se da cuenta de lo patética que es.

—Disculpa —dice. Winry se queda sin palabras un momento. Lo ha visto a los ojos. Lo ha hecho. Ahora todos sus planes de bloquear sus sentimientos hacia ese hombre se están viniendo abajo.

—No hay cuidado —se las arregla para responder. Y escapa. Escapa como ha querido hacer.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Ella no es lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentar lo que le está pasando. Lo sabe y le molesta en sobremanera. Es un enamoramiento. Es un estúpido enamoramiento. Ella ya ha estado enamorada. Ya ha amado a otro hombre, ha tenido un par de novios y un beso no es lo único que hizo con ellos. Se supone que sabe cómo es esto, se supone que tiene experiencia. Se supone que puede arreglárselas para no ser tan obvia, pero no puede, porque hoy le ha tocado quedarse al cuidado de Joshua.

Rose ha salido temprano, le ha encargado la guardería y ella no ha podido hacer nada aparte de aceptar. ¿Cómo le iba a decir que no a su jefa?

Ha jugado con el pequeño, han dibujado y el niño le ha contado cuentos a ella (tan gracioso como parece). Él le ha hablado de su vida, de lo feliz que es y cómo lo quiere su padre. No ha mencionado ni una sola vez a su madre, pero Winry está bien así. No quiere saber, no necesita saberlo. Su corazón no quiere ser estrujado nuevamente. No siente curiosidad por ello. No quiere oír maravillas acerca de la grandiosa señora Elric, a la que, en un momento de debilidad, le envidió el lugar y le deseó desaparecer.

Tocan la campanilla de la recepción. Winry se levanta de su lugar en el suelo y le pide a Joshua que la acompañe. Son las siete treinta y dos, solamente existe una persona que puede llegar a esa hora a ese lugar.

—Buenas tardes —su voz es fría, plana. ¿Está molesto? ¿Con ella? ¿Qué ha hecho? Desde hace tres días que no lo ve. A menos que lea sus pensamientos, no tiene motivos para enfadarse con ella.

—Buenas tardes —regresa el saludo temerosa, cargando al niño rubio de ojos azules en sus brazos.

—Tú eres Winry, ¿cierto? —aunque lo ha preguntado, Edward ya tiene la certeza. Winry puede notarlo en su tono de voz.

—Sí.

—¿Podrías decirme por qué no me has dicho que Joshua ha tomado un libro indebido y no me lo has dicho?

Está enojado. Su voz, su expresión, su lenguaje corporal se lo gritan. Bueno, ella también estaría molesta si su hijo (si tuviera uno) tuviera una maestra tan inútil como ella.

—Yo… perdone. Lo olvidé.

—¿Lo olvidaste? ¿Cómo pudiste olvidar algo tan importante? ¿Qué clase de maestra eres?

—Soy una pasante —se excusa.

—No me interesa lo que seas. Hablaré con Rose acerca de esto. No puede ser que, si mi propio hijo no me lo dice, no me entero de estas cosas.

—Perdóneme.

—Una disculpa no soluciona las cosas.

—¡Papá! —Joshua llama la atención. Ha tratado de hacerlo desde que comenzó la discusión, peor no ha podido. Sus ojos azules están brillantes por las lágrimas que están a punto de ser derramadas. Edward contempla el semblante triste de su hijo y su expresión se torna comprensiva, se queda callado y espera a que su hijo diga lo que tiene que decir—. No regañes a Winry, por favor —habla con elocuencia el pequeño, con voz ronca. Quiere llorar—. Ella no ha hecho nada malo. ¡Fui yo quien tomó tu libro!

—Sé que te agrada, hijo. Pero no la defiendas. Eso no ayudará en nada.

Winry, con un nudo en la garganta y las ganas inexplicables de llorar, le pide disculpas nuevamente a Edward y le pide que la espere un momento, que en seguida irá por el libro. Edward asiente, aún molesto, y carga a su hijo en sus brazos. La espera por unos cuantos minutos hasta que regresa con el libro en las manos. Se lo arrebata y sale del lugar pisando fuerte. Joshua, desde los brazos de su papá, le dice adiós a Winry con la carita triste y compungida y Winry trata de devolverle una sonrisa, pero no puede. Se siente mal, está triste, le cuesta fingir que todo está bien.

Ya sabía ella que no podía tenerlo, que no podía ser nada de Edward, pero ahora le odia y eso estruja su corazón, la hiere y le hace sentir miserable. El hombre al que ama la odia, cree que es una estúpida. Y tal vez lo sea, porque ahora mismo está en un rincón de la habitación, llorando.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Es otro día, Winry hace su rutina matutina como de costumbre. Se levanta, se baña, cepilla su húmedo cabello (el que terminará amarrando cerca de la segunda hora de clase) y se pone el uniforme. Baja a la cocina y prepara café suficiente para ella y su abuela, pone un par de rebanadas de pan en la tostadora y saca la mermelada de fresa de la alacena.

Desayuna con calma, tiene tiempo, se despide de su abuela, coge su mochila con sus libros y comprueba que las llaves y la cartera están en su lugar. Es entonces que sale de su casa y camina las seis cuadras que necesita para llegar a su escuela, el bachillerato técnico.

Habla con sus compañeras, ríe falsamente con ellas y finge buena cara por el resto del día. No está de humor, no está de ánimos para nada. Está deshecha y apenas puede caminar por ahí. Es absurdo pensar que el motivo es Edward Elric y su desprecio, un hombre casado y con familia. Es una tonta. No deja de repetírselo por el resto de la mañana.

Llegan las dos treinta, es hora de abandonar el plantel, pues se queda allí para terminar sus tareas y corre hasta la parada del autobús que la acercará a la guardería. Sube, paga su cuota y se sienta en uno de los asientos del fondo. Recarga su cabeza contra el cristal de la ventana y piensa en lo miserable que se está volviendo su vida últimamente. Llega el momento de bajar del bus, se apresura en abandonar el vehículo y piensa en lo mucho que desea no asistir más a Sueños y Sonrisas. Tal vez pida que cambien su centro de prácticas en la dirección escolar… claro, seguramente. ¿Qué excusa dará? ¿Qué se ha enamorado del padre de uno de sus alumnos y que prefiero "tomar distancia" de él? En su cabeza suena absurdo, tanto que le dan nauseas.

Anuncia su llegada en la estancia infantil. La reciben gritos de niños jugando, justo como su primer día. Sin embargo, esta vez no le parece un lugar alegre, brillante ni bonito; siente que es el peor sitio del mundo en el que ha podido parar. Pero ella es una chica fuerte, tiene su orgullo y su valentía, seguirá adelante hasta cubrir las doscientas veinte horas de prácticas profesionales que la institución le pide para obtener su título técnico. Luego irá a conseguir trabajo en alguna otra parte, lejos de allí. En mientras, tiene que aguantarse.

—Winry —Rose es el primer humano que le da la bienvenida. La rubia trata de ponerle buena cara a la directora, pero falla miserablemente. Está hecha polvo, no puede—. Necesito hablar contigo.

La manera en la que se lo ha dicho le ha provocado escalofríos a Winry. Pero ella ya sabe de qué se trata. De Edward Elric, por supuesto. Él dijo que le contaría todo a Rose, ahora es el turno de la mujer de darle una reprimenda.

Arriban a la dirección y Rose no ha sonreído ni una sola vez. Invita a la practicante a sentarse frente a ella. la directora se aclara la garganta innecesariamente, cruza los dedos frente a sus ojos, recargando sus codos en el escritorio. Esto es serio, se dice Winry, me lo merezco.

—Edward Elric ha venido muy molesto hoy por la mañana —Winry se queda callada. No tiene nada que decir a su favor, así que opta por el silencio—. Ha traído una queja. Queja que yo comparto, Winry. Joshua ha leído un libro que no es acorde a su edad; a pesar de ser un genio, hay cosas que no entiende y que no necesita saber a su corta edad, ¿estás de acuerdo?

—Sí, estoy de acuerdo —repite mecánicamente.

—Si estás de acuerdo, ¿por qué no le has avisado al señor Elric? O, por lo menos dime, ¿por qué no me avisaste a mí?

—Yo… lo siento. Lo olvidé.

—Olvidar este tipo de cosas no es bueno para tu trabajo, Winry. Sé que ahora eres una estudiante y sé que sacas buenas notas, pero las notas no lo son todo. Esto es la vida real. Aquí vienen los padres y se quejan sobre sus niños. Si han comido, si se han caído, si han aprendido una mala palabra, si no les prestamos atención. Yo soy quien tiene que dar la cara por esta escuela, Winry. Y tú no me lo pones fácil. ¿En qué posición crees que he quedado yo al dejar que una chica olvidadiza como tú entre a cuidar a los niños? He tenido que defenderte con Edward, pero, francamente, no sé si ha sido lo correcto.

—Discúlpeme, directora. Le aseguro que no habrá una próxima vez.

—Eso espero, Winry. Porque si hay una próxima vez, me veré obligada a llamar a tu escuela y pedir tu baja de esta guardería. Tendrás que empezar de cero las prácticas y acarrearás otras repercusiones.

—Lo sé, por favor, discúlpeme.

Rose toma aire y se sienta nuevamente en su enorme silla. Durante la última parte de su acalorado discurso se ha parado para darle énfasis a su punto. Se pasa las manos por el cabello y una sonrisa regresa a su rostro. Ella, al final de cuentas, es una persona amable y agradable. El papel de ogro no le queda.

—Lamento tratarte así, Winry —dice luego de unos segundos—. Pero necesito que entiendas. Además, el error se ha cometido con Edward y él es muy sensible con esas cosas. Es un hombre viudo y solamente trata de hacer lo mejor para su hijo.

—¿Viudo? —repite, impresionada. ¿Edward es viudo? Se repite en su mente. No puede creerlo.

—Sí, su esposa murió hace un par de años. Una mujer encantadora —dice Rose. Da por terminado el tema con esa oración e invita a Winry a regresar a las aulas, a controlar a los diablillos.

Pero Winry se ha quedado muda, se ha quedado de piedra. Muy apenas puede poner un pie frente al otro. Viudo, él es viudo. Lo que quiere decir que él es un hombre soltero, que no tiene compromisos con otra mujer. Que ella tiene esperanza… esperanza que le dura muy poco, esperanza que se hace añicos en cuanto la realización de todos los hechos llega hasta ella. Nuevamente tiene ganas de llorar, las lágrimas se aglomeran en sus ojos. Parece que últimamente es lo único que sabe hacer.

Y es que… ¿cómo puede una niña tonta como ella competir contra un muerto? La batalla está perdida mucho antes de jugarla.

* * *

**Espero, como siempre, que les haya gustado y que esté llenando sus expectativas.**

**A mí me gusta hacer las cosas lo más realistas posibles, desgraciadamente, con esta trama se me complica el asunto (amor a primera vista. No creo en él, si se lo preguntan. Para empezar, yo lo llamo "calentura a primera vista"). Además, esto es una trama MADURA (todo lo madura que una joven estudiante de dieciocho años puede hacer), así que trato de llevarme esto con calma.**

**Gracias a:**

Miu Furinji

FlOrEnCiA HaWkEyE

La carta clow

Yimel Elric

Edwin29

Kumi Shihori

fma1202 (a ti no sé si agradecerte. Honestamente, no sé si tu comentario es una broma d mal gusto o va en serio. Sea cual sea, modera tus maneras y tu vocabulario).

**Son unos amores, gracias por sus comentarios. Me vuelven feliz y hacen que el hecho de escribir valga la pena.**

**Ya saben, si tienen una duda, un comentario cualquiera, una opinión respecto a mis opiniones (xD), una felicitación, una crítica constructiva o quieren marcarme algún error, dejen review :3 (¡háganlo ya!).**

**Besos, abrazos y galletitas de la **_Señorita Papas Fritas_** :3**


	3. Ella

"_Los problemas son como el papel higiénico, tiras de uno y te salen diez"._

- Woody Allen

(La frase aparece en el libro "Perdona Si Te Llamo Amor" de Federico Moccia).

* * *

**PERDONA SI TE LLAMO AMOR**

_Capítulo 3: Ella_

Winry se niega a creer que su actual estado de depresión es causado por Edward Elric. Es absurdo, es tonto, no tiene sentido. ¿Cómo puede ese hombre trastornarla tanto sin siquiera dirigirle una simple palabra? Tal vez ella es la que está mal. No. Está segura de que es la que está mal. Él es simplemente un padre de familia, viudo y molesto porque a su hijo no se le ha dado el trato adecuado en la estancia infantil.

Con los audífonos puestos y el volumen de su reproductor musical bien alto, Winry espera que sus problemas se desvanezcan; que el sonido del mundo baje y el de la música aumente. Hace eso siempre que está mal, aunque sabe que, al final de cuentas, sus problemas permanecerán allí, inamovibles, justo como los ha dejado antes de escapar de la realidad.

Piensa que su vida sería un poquito menos miserable si Edward Elric la odiara tantito menos. Si la tratara como a cualquier otra persona y no como a la estúpida que dejó que su hijo leyera un libro que hablaba sobre la vida de un adolescente, groserías y prostitutas. También cree que mejoraría su día el hecho de que lo que Edward Elric piense de ella le importe menos de lo que en realidad lo hace, pero sabe que eso es más difícil que lo otro, así que descarta la idea de inmediato.

Acariciando el cabello rubio chillón de un dormido Joshua (muy parecido al suyo), Winry piensa por primera vez desde que se enteró, cómo era la mamá del pequeño. El niño no habla mucho de ella y la estudiante supone que es porque no posee muchos recuerdos acerca de la mujer, lo cual es una cosa realmente triste. Un niño tan pequeño sin una madre y un padre que trabaja todo el día debe ser una cosa muy triste.

El reloj de pared marca las ocho veinte de la noche y Winry se asusta por lo tarde que es ya. ¿Edward se habrá olvidado que tiene un hijo o por qué no llega? El niño ya se ha dormido esperándolo y él no aparece. Ni una llamada o algún mensaje de su parte ha llegado. La rubia comienza a preocuparse.

¿Y si le ha pasado algo? ¿Estará bien? ¿Qué pasará con Joshua si no llega? A estas alturas, Winry está más preocupada por el niño y su padre que por ella misma.

Los minutos siguen pasando y Edward no llega, Joshua se despierta primero, tallándose los ojos y mirando desorientado a todas partes. Parece que ha olvidado que aún se encuentra en la guardería. Cuando logra orientarse nuevamente, camina hasta Winry, quien forma torres con unos cubos en un rincón. Ella también está aburrida, así que solamente está matando el tiempo.

—Winry —la llama, tirando suavemente algunos mechones de su cabello. Ella voltea en seguida y le obsequia una sonrisa.

—¿Qué pasa, Joshua? —pregunta, dejando de lado los cubos con los que jugaba.

—¿Papi aún no llega?

—No. Pero seguramente no debe de tardar.

—¡Estoy aburrido! —se queja—. Quiero ir a casa.

—Espera un poco más, ya verás que tu papá llega en cualquier momento.

Pero Edward no llega pronto y Joshua comienza a desesperarse. ¿Su papá lo ha abandonado? ¿Por qué no aparece? Pasan de las nueve de la noche, él nunca llega tan tarde. Nunca.

Joshua se echa a llorar se un momento para otro, asustado porque su padre ha podido abandonarlo. ¡Quiere ir a casa! ¡Quiere a su papá! Winry lo carga y trata de consolarlo. Aunque sea un pequeño genio, sigue siendo un niño y los niños se asustan con facilidad ante la ausencia de sus padres. Es más, ella está sorprendida de que estos ataques no lleguen con más frecuencia.

—¡Quiero a mi mamá! ¡Mamá no me abandonaría! —pide entre lloriqueos el infante. Es la primera vez que pide por su madre desde que Winry lo conoce. Es la primera vez que la menciona, en todo caso.

Ahora sí Rockbell no sabe qué hacer. Joshua sigue pidiendo a su mamá y ella sabe que no puede mentirle y decirle que llegará por él en cualquier instante. Sería más dolorosa esa desilusión; ella lo sabe por propia experiencia.

—No llores, Joshua. Por favor —pide.

—¡Mami! ¡Mami! ¡Quiero a mi mami!

—Joshua, cálmate. Ya vendrán por ti. Tu papá estará aquí en cualquier momento. ¿No quieres que te vea llorando, verdad?

—Yo solamente quiero a mi mami —continúa con su llanto—. Mami siempre me cargaba y me cantaba; se quedaba conmigo en las noches hasta que durmiera. Papá nunca me canta. Papá nunca hace nada de eso. Papá dice que me quiere pero me ha abandonado aquí contigo, Winry. ¡Papá no me quiere!

—Tu padre sí te quiere, seguramente está ocupado ahora, por eso no llega.

—No es cierto. No me quiere. Tampoco quiere ya a mamá. No le gusta que hable de ella.

—No creo que tu papá no quiera a tu mamá. Simplemente no le gusta recordarla porque se pone triste.

—¡Mentira! ¡No la quiere! ¡No me quiere a mí tampoco!

Y el llanto volvió a comenzar.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Después de una larga sesión de llanto, Joshua acabó durmiéndose otra vez en brazos de Winry.

La chica está ahora sentada en una de las sillas de la recepción, arrullando al niño y esperando al despreocupado padre que no se ha dignado a llegar. Ya son las diez de la noche, todo está oscuro allá afuera y tiene hambre. Está preocupada por su abuela, aunque le ha enviado ya varios mensajes explicándole que está ocupada y que no puede dejar al menor solo. Su abuela entiende, aunque Winry sabe que eso no le quita la preocupación.

Para alegría de Winry, no pasa mucho tiempo más antes de que Edward Elric arribara a la guardería. Está asustado, está confundido, está preocupado, está molesto y está aliviado. Todo a la vez. Pero la gama de emociones que refleja su rostro no es lo más importante allí, sino las vendas que cubren su frente y el brazo derecho enyesado que cuelga de un cabestrillo.

—Señor Elric, ¿qué ha pasado? —pregunta Winry asustada y sorprendida, cuidando no despertar a Joshua.

—¿Joshua? —Edward ignora su pregunta y busca a su hijo con la mirada por toda la habitación, no repara en que Winry lo tiene en brazos hasta que ella hace un sonido indicando que lo tiene ella—. Dámelo.

—Está durmiendo. Podría despertarse. Si gusta, puedo llevarlo hasta su auto.

Bajando un poco los decibeles de su ánimo, Edward le agradece a la muchacha y le indica el camino al auto. No hay conversación durante el trayecto. El ambiente es tenso. Winry cree que Edward sigue molesto con ella desde la última vez que se vieron y Edward está preocupado por su hijo y por haberlo abandonado tanto tiempo.

Con dificultad, Edward abre la puerta de los asientos traseros del auto y permite que Winry deje a Joshua acostado allí. Ella lo baja de sus brazos con sumo cuidado, procurando no despertarlo. Sale del auto nuevamente, esperando que Edward se digne a darle alguna explicación al fin.

—¿Qué ha sucedido? —repite la pregunta que no fue contestada dentro de la guardería.

—He tenido un accidente. ¿No es obvio? —se señala a sí mismo con la mirada y las obvias abolladuras del sedán negro que conduce.

Sí, es obvio que ha tenido un accidente, pero Winry no ha tenido la culpa. Así que, enamorada o no, ella le frunce el ceño y cubre los brazos sobre el pecho.

—Lo veo. Pero no tiene por qué desquitarse conmigo por lo que ha pasado, señor.

Edward se pasa la mano buena por el cabello, mira hacia arriba y trata de serenarse. La chica tiene razón. Ella no es la culpable de lo que ha pasado, es más, debería estar agradecido porque se ha quedado hasta tan tarde cuidando a su hijo.

—Lo siento. Simplemente… entre la policía y el hospital no me dejaban en paz, me tenían harto. No podía liberarme de ellos y estaba preocupado con Joshua. No creía encontrarlo aún aquí. Gracias por cuidar a mi hijo.

—No es ningún problema —cede Winry. Le ha pedido disculpas y le ha agradecido. Es todo lo que ella necesita. Además, está contenta de saber que él no está molesto con ella por aquel incidente. O tal vez sí lo está, pero ahora no lo recuerda—. Solamente quisiera decirle algo con respecto a Joshua. No quiero que pase lo de la última vez —dice con la voz medio quebrada—. Ha dicho que usted no lo quiere, pero no se preocupe, simplemente lo dijo porque no llegaba. Cuando sepa el motivo lo perdonará sin más. Es un niño bueno y muy amable.

—Sí. Lo es.

—Y ha estado pidiendo por su madre —agrega Winry—. También ha dicho que a usted no le gusta hablar de ella. Sé por la directora que ella murió y lo siento; incluso comprendo su silencio, pero eso lastima a Joshua. Es suficiente con saber que su madre está muerta, ¿por qué le impide recordarla? Él sufre por ello porque cree que usted no la quiere más y se obliga a ser fuerte y olvidar que tuvo una madre. Eso es algo muy duro para un niño, más cuando se está tan pequeño como él. Por favor, entiéndalo y haga lo más conveniente para Joshua. No lo haga llorar más.

Después de su discurso, Edward la mira fijamente, sin demostrar ninguna emoción. Winry siente que se ha propasado ahora que ha terminado de hablar, pero también piensa que ha hecho bien. Ella sabe lo triste que es no tener padres, pero sabe que lo es más cuando ni siquiera puedes recordarlos libremente, sin arrepentimientos o culpas.

—Gracias por decírmelo —rompe Elric el silencio—. Trataré de hacerlo mejor.

La expresión rota de la cara de Edward le dice a Winry lo mucho que le duele hablar de ese tema para él. Seguramente amó a su esposa. Seguramente lo hizo mucho, por eso es que no habla de ella, porque le duele recordarla y darse cuenta de que ahora está solo, que no la tiene a su lado. Que todo ha terminado para siempre.

Ella comprende su dolor y lo sufre a partes iguales. ¿No es eso el amor, sentir lo mismo que el otro? ¿Sufrir con él? ¿Reír con él? Ahora mismo no sufre porque ella no tiene ninguna posibilidad, sufre porque Edward es infeliz y ella no puede hacer nada para reconfortarlo, porque es una simple chiquilla que no entiende nada de la vida. Una chiquilla que se ha enamorado de un imposible.

Y en un intento desesperado por borrar esa expresión llena de dolor en el rostro de Edward, Winry le toma de las manos y le mira a los ojos. No le dice nada, simplemente trata de trasmitirle su afecto con ese simple gesto, queriendo que eso sea suficiente para volver a colocar una sonrisa en su rostro. Ahora mismo Winry prefiere que él esté enojado con ella y no sufriendo.

Soltando sus manos después de tiempo suficiente, Winry se aleja de él dando pasos en retroceso. Es tarde, ya es hora de marcharse. Su abuela está preocupada.

—Que tenga buenas noches —se despide Winry con una sonrisa.

—Espera —la detiene—. Puedo llevarte. No hay ningún problema —ofrece, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta que no puede explicar.

—No gracias, no quiero ser más molestia para usted de lo que ya lo he sido, señor Elric. Buenas noches nuevamente y conduzca con cuidado.

A Edward se le traba la garganta y quiere decirle que no hay problema, que no es una molestia. Que él desea llevarla a casa, pero justamente es por eso que se detiene. Porque él desea y no lo entiende. Por eso se conforma con verla caminar debajo de las farolas lentamente, confundiendo sus sentimientos con cada paso que se aleja.

* * *

**Estoy de vuelta, un poco tarde, porque debí actualizar esto ayer junto con la versión de mis suegrazos, Minato y Kushina, pero estuve ocupada con otra continuación… y eso.**

**Me parece que estoy apresurando las cosas y eso me molesta. ¿Qué opinan ustedes?**

**Gracias a quienes dejaron comentario en el capítulo anterior. Un beso bien embarrado de Nutella para ustedes:**

****hyosei

Edwin29

Kumi Shihori

Miu Furinji

Yimel Elric

Nocturnals

luna de elric

**Que tengan un bonito día todos.**

**M.P.  
**


	4. Él

"_Lo que pasa es que si cambiase por ti, cometería un error. Quería decir que no soy la persona que buscas, que no soy la adecuada para ti. O sea, estaría fingiendo ser otra. Porque entonces en tu cabeza habría otra que a lo mejor sólo tiene en común conmigo el nombre"._

_Perdona Si Te Llamo Amor – Federico Moccia_

* * *

**PERDONA SI TE LLAMO AMOR**

_Capítulo 4: Él_

Edward está cansado y se asegura a sí mismo que ha comenzado a enloquecer. Las horas en el trabajo le parecen más largas y las noches más solitarias. Se ha encontrado a sí mismo llevándose a Joshua a dormir con él para aplacar un poco la soledad que lo embarga durante estos últimos días, durante estas últimas semanas.

Todos los días ha estado recordando a Kate, su fallecida esposa. Y el problema no es que la recuerde, pues tiene un hijo con sus mismos ojos azules eléctricos y su misma cabellera rubia limón que parece un calco de ella, sino la manera en que lo hace. La ternura del amor que sintió por ella y el dolor de su pérdida siguen allí cada vez que su rostro aparece en su mente, pero la confusión lo nubla en todas las ocasiones porque, cuando Kate está en su mente, es cuando Joshua ha hecho algún comentario sobre su maestra de preescolar, Winry.

Joshua puede decir que Winry tiene lindo cabello y Edward recuerda el cabello de Kate. Joshua puede comentar que Winry le ha compartido de lonche y que sabe cocinar muy bien y Edward piensa en los almuerzos que Kate le preparaba cuando se encontraban en la universidad. Todos los caminos de Winry llevan a Kate, como si la estuviera viendo a ella nuevamente, sólo que casi diez años más joven. El color de sus ojos, el color de su cabello, su dulce forma de ser, la manera en que se preocupa por Joshua, las sensaciones que le provoca.

Sí, porque le provoca algo, aunque Edward no logra descifrar qué.

Por motivos obvios, Edward ha estado encontrándose con Winry más de lo que quisiera. Rose siempre la deja a cargo de su hijo y él no puede llegar más temprano por él, pues su trabajo en la farmacéutica no se lo permite; es jefe de investigación y dirige a todo un equipo de trabajo. Edward ha tratado de fingir indiferencia hacia la chica, pero ese parecido tan hipnotizante con su esposa lo deja invalidado ante su presencia.

Elric se dice a sí mismo que está mal. Que la muerte de Kate le ha afectado más de lo que él quiere expresar y por eso ha acabado así, viendo a su esposa en todas y cada una de las acciones que una simple muchacha de dieciocho años hace. Y le hace sentir enfermo el simple hecho de que Winry cause eso en él. ¡Por Dios! Él es un hombre experimentado, nueve años mayor que ella, viudo, con un hijo y un trabajo estable. Ella es solamente una simple niñita con las que ni siquiera su hermano menor Alphonse saldría.

Una noche cualquiera en la que Edward va a recoger a Joshua al parvulario es cuando todo se descontrola y se sale de sus manos. El niño está dormido en brazos de la rubia y ella se ofrece a llevarlo hasta el coche. Él no protesta esta vez, simplemente asiente y observa cada movimiento que ella hace, cada respiro, cada gesto. La nota tensarse bajo su mirada, pero ella no dice nada y él no aparta sus ojos de su menudo cuerpo. Llegan al auto y Winry coloca a Joshua justo como hace un mes y el sentimiento de deja vú se apodera de Edward. Winry lo observa de manera nerviosa, restregándose las manos y mordiéndose el labio inferior. Seguramente espera a que él le diga algo, sin embargo, Edward se mantiene callado y ella se inquieta aún más.

—Bueno… yo me voy —balbucea y él la detiene con un gesto. Se acerca a ella y siente que los papeles se han invertido desde la vez anterior. No es ella la que invade su espacio personal ni la que toma sus manos, ahora es él.

La parte cuerda de su cerebro le recuerda que ha bebido, que ha tratado de ahogarse en alcohol por tanto pensar en Kate y en ella, por tanto compararlas. Que probablemente no está en condiciones de manejar y que es un milagro que la policía no lo haya detenido de camino a la guardería. Empero, su lado oscuro, ese lado irracional e impulsivo que trata de ocultar la mayor parte del tiempo está ansioso por comprobar si Winry y Kate son tan iguales como su mente parece creer.

Ve cómo ella se aleja de él, abrumada por la cercanía. Es una niña, piensa, jamás ha tenido un amante de verdad; y la toma por la cintura, evitando cualquier intento de escape.

—¿Señor Elric? —el miedo está en sus ojos, el tono de su voz es tembloroso. Edward no hace nada para acercarla más o para alejarse.

Clava su mirada en la azul de ella. Sus ojos son tan parecidos a los de Kate, son tan alegres como los de ella y tan expresivos también. Su rostro puede no ser igual, pero el alcohol está tomando el control y Edward se deja llevar por la insensatez y el dolor de perder a su esposa que ha estado acechándolo desde hace mucho tiempo y no ha podido apagar. Olvida que ella es Winry, olvida que Kate está muerta. Olvida que está borracho, olvida que Joshua está durmiendo en los asientos traseros de su auto, que no puede darse el lujo de ser irresponsable y la besa. La besa y no sabe de nada más. Se desconecta del mundo y no piensa en nada, ni en Winry ni en Kate, ni siquiera en que está besando a alguien, pues sus labios se mueven mecánicamente, de una manera que ya tiene memorizada.

Sus pensamientos se desordenan en su mente y todo vuelve a reacomodarse después. Se da cuenta de que tiene a Winry presa en sus brazos y que ella le está correspondiendo tímidamente el beso. Se da cuenta de que ella no es Kate y se separa abruptamente, como si el simple hecho de tocarla lo quemara.

—Estoy borracho —explica él estúpidamente. Un borracho no dice eso, niega fervientemente su estado etílico y olvida todo al día siguiente. Pero confia en que Winry se lo trage; ella debió haberse dado cuenta de su aliento cuando estouvieron tan cerca.

Ella se queda callada, mirando al suelo. No sabe qué decir. Edward tampoco lo sabe. Saca las llaves del auto y sin decir nada más se marcha. Sintiéndose un bastardo al aprovecharse de la chica así y luego botarla sin más.

* * *

**La la la la. Me cansé de ir lento y trastorné los pensamientos de Edward y traje esto porque he decidido que no quiero que este ni ningún otro fanfic mío (a excepción de Despedida y Vecinos, donde ya no hay arreglo) llegue a las dos cifras en capítulos. Fin.**

**Una pregunta más: ¿hay algún hombre leyendo esto? D: descubrí que hay un hombre leyendo la otra versión y ahora me siento realizada xD me gustaría sentirme realizada por aquí también jajaja**

**Agradezco a quienes dejaron review y nos leemos en la próxima entrega o en cualquier otro conchudo lugar en el que publique y estén ustedes:**

**Kryn hoshi **(mujer, gracias por todos tus comentarios y sí, no pensaré mal de ti con lo de crudeza, ya me has dejado claro que sabes cómo escribirlo en el oneshot de Facebook)

**Doshi-san**

**Nocturnals**

**Florencia Hawkeye**

**LenaLeon**

**Yimel Elric**

**Edwin29**

**Luna de Elric**

**Kumi Shihori**

**Hyosei**

**Miu Furinji**

**¡Besos embarrado de Nutella para todos! Yo me largaré a leer el segundo libro de The Hunger Games**

**M.P.**


End file.
